


Luau, Part One

by haldoor



Series: Overthinking [25]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show.  A couple of my own characters show up in this one, so apologies if that sort of thing bothers you (they are fairly minor, though).<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> As I keep saying,  I have no ownership rights and I make no money!  I also apologize if I've altered canon in any way, or taken liberties with who was where or when in the past; I made this all up and I have no real knowledge of anything the writers of the show intended or what canon says about Steve's Navy service.<br/><b>Beta:</b> This part is a little over 2.5K, but it was where the split happened, and so I'm making an exception.  Feel free to tell me if there are any glaring errors.<br/><b>Summary:</b> Steve and Joe have words about one of the guests, and later, there's cake.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Luau, Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> This is the last chapter of the **Overthinking** series, although I've split it into two so that I can stay on track with the word count – I ended up doing twice as many words as usual to get the story to a point where I was happy for it to finish, but I'm posting both parts today, as I know people have been waiting. Sorry for the delay, everyone!

People have started arriving for the luau, and Steve's on door duty now Grace is showing Kono her new room and Danny's talking with Chin and some of his buddies from HPD. He pulls it open at the knock and gives Joe a smile as he holds up a lei.

"Glad you could make it. Come on in."

Joe gives him a tight smile, but ducks his head, letting Steve put the lei on him. Steve studies the man's eyes as he nods to Steve's offer of a beer and follows Steve through to the kitchen. Steve's open bottle is on the counter and he reaches into the fridge to find one for Joe.

"I have to say, I'm a little surprised about all this," Joe tells him, accepting the beer.

Steve narrows his eyes, folding his arms across his chest as he leans back on the counter opposite where Joe's standing. "About me and Danny?"

"I thought you got past this a long time ago." Joe tilts his head, a query in his eyes. "After Kurt."

Steve hasn't thought about Kurt in years – not until recently that is, when he found out the guy was here on Oahu again. But that's not his major concern with what Joe's saying. "It's not something I can just turn off, Joe. I… I cared about Kurt, and I…" He pauses, unable to use the L word with Joe. "…I care about Danny too. I wouldn't have asked him to move in with me otherwise."

Joe nods uneasily and takes a long swallow from his beer. Steve gulps from his own bottle, feeling edgy. If Joe thinks going with Catherine after he and Kurt split up was the end of his interest in men, he doesn't really know Steve all that well.

"And Catherine?" Joe asks, like Steve knew he would. "You cared about her too?"

"Of course I did! But… look, Joe, this isn't something I can explain easily. I like women, but I like men too. When I fall for someone… it's not about their gender."

Joe raises his eyebrows and looks like he's about to say something else but there's another knock on the door and Steve glances towards it and then at Joe, who gestures for him to go answer it. Steve gives Joe another look, hoping he'll get over this whole issue he seems to have with something that really doesn't have a lot to do with him anyway, and goes to open the door.

"I didn't think you'd come," Steve says, emotion swirling through him at the sight of his old lover, Kurt, smiling back at him.

"Why wouldn't I?" Kurt says, stepping inside and offering Steve a warm embrace. He pulls back again and smiles at the man with him that Steve has only just noticed. "You remember Mike? Michael Flannery?"

Steve blinks and recovers quickly, reaching out a hand to shake Mike's. "Of course. How are you?"

"Hey Steve; I'm good," Mike says. He looks a lot like Steve, it has to be said, if a little chunkier and not quite as tall. Steve knew Kurt had been seeing him after they split, but he had no idea they were still together after all these years.

Danny appears from nowhere, gliding up beside Steve and smiling brightly at the two newcomers. "Here, Steve hasn't even lei'd you," he says, grabbing a couple of the circlets from the side table and handing them to Steve. "I'm Danny, by the way. Steve's partner, Danny Williams."

There's two things about this that are disturbing; one is the double meaning of _Steve hasn't even lei'd you_ , and the other is the slight emphasis Steve is sure Danny put on the words _Steve's partner_. As if the matching t-shirts weren't enough of a clue. Steve offers Kurt and Mike an embarrassed smile as he puts a lei over each of their necks, sure Danny is digging and warning them off at the same time.

He's jealous.

Steve isn't sure whether to be flattered or insulted that Danny is so concerned by these two Navy buddies showing up after he'd casually mentioned he would be inviting some guys he knew from when he was in active service. He'd said he wasn't sure they'd come. Danny hadn't seemed bothered then, but perhaps he's witnessed the hug and thought there was more than Steve had put into it.

"Danny, this is Kurt Hansen and Mike Flannery. Kurt and I served together in the 'Stan, and Mike was in the Navy too. I haven't seen these guys in years, but… they live here now. Kurt was discharged recently and Mike…" He lifts his brows at Mike, inviting him to explain.

Mike smiles and puts an arm across Kurt's shoulders. "I resigned to be with Kurt. After he got injured and the doctors suggested he should retire from active service, we didn't want anything like what he went through happening again. He almost died," Mike says, looking right at Steve.

Steve manages a smile; Mike can't be implying it's his fault – the injury happened years after Steve left him.

"So what are you two doing now?" Steve asks to change the subject.

"Before you answer that," Danny puts in, gesturing across the room, "Come in properly. Steve, where are your manners? Get the guys a drink. What'll you have? We have beer, beer… oh, and more beer, unless you prefer soda?"

Steve shuts the door and takes a deep breath as the two nod their thanks to a beer. He heads for the kitchen to find a couple more bottles while Danny leads Kurt and Mike out onto the lanai to meet the other guests.

Joe's still in the kitchen, to Steve's surprise, and he blinks uneasily at the man, coming to a standstill in the doorway. Joe has his arms folded across his chest and an expression of disapproval on his face.

"So you're obviously still in touch with Kurt? Is that wise?"

"I don't see that it's really any business of yours," Steve tells him, frowning as he starts moving to the fridge. He leans in, plucks another couple of bottles out and straightens up.

"It was pretty intense there for a while; he had a tough time when you left. You don't think he'll cause problems for you and Danny?"

"Why would he?" Steve asks, his scowl deepening. "He and Mike have been together for a lot longer than he and I were. And I was with Catherine in between. He didn't cause any problems for us."

Joe unfolds his arms and holds his hands out, not saying anything, but his expression clearly says 'don't say I didn't warn you if it blows up in your face'.

"Look, Joe, if you're not comfortable here, perhaps you should go. Kurt's not here to cause trouble. He and I… we've both grown up since all that went down, and neither one of us wants anything bad to happen now. He came tonight as a friend; Mike too." He pauses, putting the beer bottles down and wiping a hand across his mouth as he looks at Joe with disappointment. "You know, I thought… I actually thought you were okay about me and Danny, or I wouldn't have invited you tonight. Why bring up old history?"

Joe shakes his head and puts his beer down too. "You know, you're right; this isn't my business. But I saw what Kurt was like after you left. You were gone; you didn't have to deal with him. And he may be with Mike now, but there were times…"

"What are you trying to say? Kurt was a good officer; he knew how to stay focused as well as the next man."

"Okay," Joe says, straightening up from where he's been leaning against the counter. "It probably isn't the time to get into all this. But be careful, Steve. While you may think it's good to have a couple of old buddies around, especially gay ones who know what you've been through, don't make the mistake of trying to keep them too close."

"You know what? I think I'm just going to ask you to leave now." Steve's had enough of this; Kurt doesn't seem like the insecure guy Joe's talking about, and he's not even sure Joe's intel is up to date. Maybe it's just his homophobia coming out. And Steve knows it's not going to get any better if Joe stays; the last thing Steve and Danny need is their celebratory luau turning into an ugly fight over past boyfriends just because Joe thinks Steve should never have gotten involved with Kurt, let alone any other man since.

"And I'm going to take you up on that offer," Joe says with another classic tight smile, and he walks away before Steve can even take a step to show him to the door.

Steve's so stunned, he just watches him leave, his mouth practically hanging open.

~//~

Steve manages to get back into the party spirit and forget about Joe after a few deep breaths in the kitchen, and then stepping outside with the beers for Kurt and Mike gets him back into the thick of the guests who actually approve of his relationship with Danny.

He doesn't say anything to Danny about Joe yet; there's no point in upsetting him as well. And once he gets joking around with everyone and then onto grilling the hamburgers and steaks, there's no time to think of Joe's disapproval. A lot of teasing goes on through the meal and the sense of ohana is incredible.

Danny and Steve are sitting together on one side at the middle of the long trestle table they've set up, and the banter and food are passing back and forth in about equal measure. It's good – really good – and Steve's never felt so relaxed about who he is amongst a group of people like this before.

"When's that cake coming out, babe?" Danny asks as he finishes the steak and salad on his plate and rubs his belly. "You really know a thing or two about salads, I have to say, and the steak…" He kisses his fingers in appreciation, eyes crinkling as he smiles at Steve. "Perfect. I'd stay with you for your cooking skills alone."

"Is that why you agreed to move in?" Steve laughs, "I should have known it wasn't anything else."

"It was so he'd have someone to reach the top shelves for him," Kono teases, "But at least Steve doesn't have to bend down for the bottom ones now, either."

Danny stops dead, the smile frozen on his face as he stares at her. Kono looks mortified for a moment, but Steve can't help laughing; she clearly didn't realize what she was saying.

"Perhaps we should save the bending over jokes for later, cuz," Chin puts in with a grin, "After the kids have gone to bed."

"Very funny," Danny says, half-smiling and then frowning as he indicates Grace with his eyes.

But Grace isn't paying attention; Malia brought her nieces along as company for Grace, and she's busy whispering girls' secrets with them over by the back door to the house.

"So, anyway, this is all very nice, but it seems to have dragged everyone's attention away from that cake you made earlier." Danny waggles his eyebrows at Steve.

Steve grins lazily back at him; he had no idea Danny's curiosity about the cake would be killing him so badly. It just makes him want to stretch out the tease. "You won't like it, D. I decided not to bring it out."

"Oh, come on! After all the time you spent in the kitchen this afternoon – and I _know_ it was all about decorating it; the evidence was obvious when you were finished – you're gonna tell me it isn't good enough for guests?"

It's not true about the evidence – Steve's meticulous at cleaning up when he's made a mess – so Danny's obviously been snooping and worked out there was frosting going on at some point. He can't have seen it though; he'd be less curious now if he had.

"Come on, Steve," Kono pleads, "We wanna see!"

"Yeah, Steve," others start joining in, "Cake, cake, cake!"

Steve grins again as Danny gestures up and down the table and smiles back at him while everyone continues to demand the cake. Even Grace and Malia's nieces have bounded over to join in with the chant.

Steve stands and holds up his hands. "Okay, okay; you got it." He winks at Grace and offers Danny another smile. "But I have to tell you, it may not be _exactly_ what you expect."

Danny gives him an odd look, and Steve turns away before the man can catch his nervous expression. One thing Steve isn't confident about is his cake decorating skills, and this particular adornment hasn't gone quite the way he'd planned. He can't disappoint anyone now though, so he heads inside to take it out of the hiding place Danny can't have known to look in. It's in a spot in the pantry his mother always used for birthday cakes when he and Mary were younger, and is above Danny's eye-height. There are some advantages to having a short partner.

He reaches the table before anyone says anything, setting the cake down in front of Danny and smiling shyly as he passes him the knife.

"Now that is…" Danny pauses, looking at the cake with eyebrows raised and then glancing at Steve before smiling down the table at the guests. "It's… well... it's definitely… a cake."

"It's a beautiful cake, Danno," Grace puts in, leaning across the table to study the scrawled writing on top. Steve smiles proudly; glad someone doesn't mind that it's not up to store-bought quality in looks. "It's pink and it says…" Grace tilts her head and then screws up her face curiously as she looks at Steve. "Why does it say 'wave', Uncle Steve?"

"Love," Steve corrects her, feeling a little silly."It says 'love'. My writing got a little wobbly, and uh… too big to fit any other words on it."

"What's the red blob, babe?" Danny asks.

"Blob? It's a hibiscus flower, like the shirts," Steve explains, gesturing at Danny's chest, though he can see why it's not obvious. He frowns thoughtfully at the cake. "Maybe I should have written 'Partners in Crime' on it too. Not that… I… could manage that," he says haltingly, feeling more and more embarrassed about his pathetic decorating skills as each minute passes.

"Well I think it's wonderful," Mary says, clearly feeling sorry for him. Others start murmuring in support and Steve tries to put on a smile that says he doesn't mind that no one recognized the flower or the word.

"You're right," Danny agrees, clapping his hands together and standing up. He nods at Mary and smiles at Grace, before offering Steve a look that says he's only been teasing and he'll make it up to Steve later. "You are absolutely right. This is a beautiful pink cake with a gorgeous hibiscus flower on it. Now, let's eat it!"

"Uh… uh! One moment." Kono stops him with a hand up and gets to her feet. "We need a picture of you two with this beautiful cake." She's not the only one though; a few other people reach for mobile phones and cameras too.

Steve finally starts to feel less embarrassed and smiles properly. If they're taking photographs it can't be _that_ bad. He puts an arm around Danny's shoulders and smiles as cameras click, and then beckons for Grace to come around the table and join them. She grins eagerly and races round for him to pick her up in one arm while he keeps his other around Danny. Danny's free hand has crept around Steve's waist, and that – plus Grace in his arms – makes the warmth of the moment even better as Steve's grin expands for the last few shots being taken.

~//~

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse my bad photo-shopping, but these pics show how I imagined the shirts and cake to look.


End file.
